


The Taste of Hard Work

by TheChichiSlaughterHouse



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fuckin' Straight Up Licking Sweaty Armpits, Kink shit again, M/M, No complainin' now, Scent Kink, So you know exactly what you're signing up for, Yeah I'm just gonna put it right there in the tags for everyone to see, sweat kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 04:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20352631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChichiSlaughterHouse/pseuds/TheChichiSlaughterHouse
Summary: It's boiling hot and Sanji has been cooking up a storm. Zoro goes into the galley. You know where this is going. ZoroxSanji.





	The Taste of Hard Work

**Author's Note:**

> The Taste of Hard Work
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: ZoroxSanji, kinky shit involving scents and sweat and armpits…and licking them…
> 
> Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda.
> 
> Rating: PG-13?? Because it’s kinky but not explicit? Idek. (Rated Mature here because content not suitable for under 18s, regardless of explicitness.)
> 
> Semi-request / trade with a homie who likes weird shit. Y’know, the kind that I also like but don’t tend to flaunt much. <s>Making me admit my bizarre kinks all over again, you bastard.</s>
> 
> But, you know how it is by now: 2019 is my year of “I do what I want” and also “be a weird kinky motherfucker” so here’s this lil thing that was meant to be a drabble but wouldn’t behave. Apparently I can’t help myself sometimes. And you know what? Who fuckin' cares anyway. If you're this far, you know what you clicked on.
> 
> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/slaughterchichi) | [Tumblr](http://slaughterchichi.tumblr.com) | [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/slaughterchichi) | [Curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/slaughterchichi)

After a long day at work in the galley cooking food over a sweltering stove, Sanji was feeling more than a little overheated. His clothes were sticking to his skin uncomfortably, his shirt bunching up on his elbows as he moved his arms. He tried to wipe the sweat from his forehead with his arm but it didn’t help; both were as sticky as each other.

Shuddering in discomfort, he turned the heat down in the hob, stepping back to grab a cloth from the side. As he wiped his forehead with it, Sanji let out a breath; the air around his face heating from its warmth. Sometimes he wished he didn’t dress like this – all shirts and dark trousers – but he couldn’t help himself. He was a slave to fashion, after all. Sanji always wanted to look good.

Though, of course, looking good wasn’t always a boon. Something he was reminded of when Zoro waltzed in, looking at him in surprise. Sanji felt his face flush from more than just the temperature of the room at that look, knowing that if his clothes were sticking then there’d likely be stains too. It was embarrassing to be caught like this but at least it was the swordsman – the damn idiot didn’t get to complain about anyone else’s hygiene at all since his own was abysmal.

To his unease, Zoro looked like he had no intention to complain anyway. He’d already started speed-walking over, hand outstretched with an expression that told the cook that disgust was not at all what he was feeling right now.

The swordsman grabbed his elbow sharply, pulling it higher over his head as he looked to the wet patches of Sanji’s shirt. There was no time for Sanji to even ask what he was doing before Zoro had shoved his face into his armpit, Zoro’s nose tickling his sensitive skin even through his clothes.

“Wha—” Sanji tried to push at Zoro’s head with his other hand but was stopped as that wrist was grabbed too and he was pushed up against the fridge with both arms held above his head. At least the cool surface of the machine against his spine was helping him to cool down a bit, but it wasn’t as soothing as it could have been without the swordsman pressing right up against his front. “S-Stop it!”

Zoro just ignored him, making a noise in the back of his throat as he began licking at the wet clothing; soaking it more and causing it to cling tighter to Sanji. He could feel the heat of Zoro’s tongue through his shirt, the tip of it just tickling him more. Even though this was disgusting Sanji couldn’t help his body’s reaction; arousal flushing through him despite himself.

Grossed out and ashamed, Sanji brought his knee up hard into Zoro’s stomach. It winded him but only slightly, causing Zoro’s gaze to flick to Sanji’s.

“What?” Zoro was speaking into his armpit as if such things were a normal daily occurrence, his chin still half-buried into Sanji. “I’m busy.”

Agitated, Sanji kneed at him again. He was aiming for his crotch but was blocked by one of Zoro’s own legs, the swordsman finally pulling back to look at him in annoyance.

“You can’t be busy in my fuckin’ armpit!” Sanji yelled, tugging his arms in Zoro’s grip. “You’re being gross; stop it!”

Zoro sighed as he pulled both of Sanji’s wrists closer together, shifting his hold so he could have them in one hand. Even then his grasp was still tight, still impossible to pull free from. As his now unoccupied hand started undoing the buttons of Sanji’s shirt, the swordsman spoke in a low tone, watching the buttons calmly as he popped them out of place one by one.

“I don’t think it’s gross,” Zoro turned his stare back to meet Sanji’s gaze. “You smell really good to me right now.”

It didn’t take a genius to know where this was going, what Zoro’s intent was. Sanji shook his head violently, kicking at Zoro’s ankles this time. He didn’t budge, continuing to undo the shirt until it was fully open at the front.

“You’re a shitty piece of work,” Sanji scowled, still attempting to pull away as Zoro’s hand stroked over his chest. The palm grazed his nipple on its way past, Sanji letting out a hiss as he wriggled unsuccessfully against the fridge. Like usual, it was useless: Zoro wasn’t intending to let anything stop him, causing Sanji to groan in annoyance. “I don’t get how you’re excited by something this disgusting.”

The swordsman just ignored the jab, his lips pressing against Sanji’s neck briefly. The cook rolled his eyes, knowing that when it got like this it was easier to just give in than keep fighting back. Sometimes he really hated this about Zoro but at least he was easy to understand.

Well, ‘understand’ wasn’t quite the right word – Sanji doubted he’d ever be able to comprehend this particular activity – but it fit well enough. Zoro’s single-mindedness on such things was annoying but easy to deal with, assuming you just allowed his weird proclivities. While this was definitely something Sanji wouldn’t choose to do it certainly wouldn’t kill him. Zoro wanted to make out with his armpit, whatever. As long as he didn’t expect the same shit in return he could deal with that.

Sighing, Sanji allowed himself to relax in Zoro’s grip. A moment passed before the green gaze met his own and Zoro let go of his hands; understanding the reaction well by now. Even as Sanji huffed and lowered his arms to a more comfortable position, the swordsman slid onto his knees; kissing at his stomach and working his way up.

The cook liked seeing Zoro on his knees in front of him. That, if nothing else, was making this more bearable though Sanji would have preferred his head to be going down rather than up.

“Thanks.” Zoro mumbled into his skin as his hands moved to push the shirt away, Sanji shrugging it down his shoulders to his elbows to help him despite his lack of interest. Anything to make it go along faster, get it over with. Sate the idiot’s bizarre desire so he could go back to his cooking.

Though he was undoubtedly distracted, Sanji was making a point of keeping his eye on the stove. It wouldn’t need direct action from him for a few minutes – plenty of time for the swordsman to do whatever it was and get out. Even if Zoro wanted to do more than that afterwards, he wasn’t going to let him – nothing was going to get in between him and his duties, not even if he was offered a blowjob.

It seemed Zoro could sense the time limit as well, hastily kissing up his body and leaning up higher until he was at just under Sanji’s arm, right at his ribs. The cook shuddered at the touch, still finding it ticklish but not wanting to admit it out loud. He’d never say such things if he could help it, never wanted to give the bastard more fuel to use against him later.

When Zoro inched up more and flicked his tongue into Sanji’s armpit, the cook jerked away. Made a weird noise in surprise at the sensation, the wet feeling against his skin. Zoro grunted in annoyance and grabbed at him to pull him back, pressing more firmly and insistently into him.

Sanji held back a whine, strangling the noise as best as he could. It felt so weird he didn’t know what was worse; the knowledge of what Zoro was licking off his skin or the tongue itself. Pinned against the fridge by Zoro’s arms blocking his path, all he could do was shudder and endure it, trying to think of something he could make him do in payback but somehow coming up empty.

He heard Zoro growl in his throat, the vibration running through him and making him shiver. What could be so good about this? He honestly didn’t get it.

However, the longer Zoro licked – more firm swipes, longer ones that trailed higher into him – the more it was making Sanji flushed, more turned on. He could feel his cock starting to get stiff, heat rushing to his groin as the swordsman kept going. Shit, he didn’t like this.

Embarrassed and ashamed by his own reaction, Sanji slammed his knee up hard into Zoro’s jaw. The swordsman’s head snapped back as Sanji hurriedly yanked his shirt back over his shoulders, trying not to look at him. He could feel his face burning, didn’t want Zoro to see how much it had affected him. Didn’t want to see what the effect had been on Zoro either.

“T-That’s enough!” Fiddling to do up his buttons, the cook walked briskly over to the stove again. “You got what you wanted. Fuck off and let me finish this in peace.”

He heard a sound of disappointment and annoyance from behind him, the familiar sound of Zoro’s boots against the floor as he got to his feet. Sanji grabbed the spoon he’d been using, trying to focus on the food again as he stirred it to prevent it from sticking. He’d caught it just in time, could use it as an excuse if Zoro pressured him.

“Yeah, yeah.” Zoro was grumbling, probably glaring at his back for being so violent in his approach. Sanji knew he should have just told him to stop but when Zoro got like this it was never a guarantee. He got too wound up, too eager to keep at what he was doing to listen. Sometimes pain was the only thing he’d respond to. “Don’t haveta tell me twice, asshole.”

As the swordsman walked out of the galley again – likely grumpy and frustrated now – Sanji frowned at the stove. What had he even come in here for anyway?

The image of Zoro telling him he was thirsty ran through his head. Sanji felt himself overheat even further, stirring more vigorously as if it would whisk the thought away.

Scratch that – he didn’t want to know, after all.


End file.
